


Sana's Side Job

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bottom Minatozaki Sana, Camgirl!Sana, Dominant Momo, F/F, Nipple Play, Sana just has really sensitive nipples okay, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Submissive Minatozaki Sana, Top Hirai Momo, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: Momo was stressed and tired, her girlfriend was too busy to help her destress ,so she turned to her favorite thing that would never let her down. Porn. Except when she looks up her favorite camgirl website she sees someone she would have never expected to see pop up on the homepage. Her girlfriend Sana.Or;Momo goes on a camgirl site and finds out just what Sana's been up to.





	Sana's Side Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic took a lot out of me not gonna lie, this is really my first time writing smut for twice ,so if it's badly written you know why! Constructive criticism is welcomed for how I can improve n such! This is unbetaed so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes you may find in there! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading <3

Momo yawned as she threw her bag down onto the floor, sighing. She shook her head as she thought about the shit she been through the day and she wanted to scream. To make things worse, her girlfriend Sana was busy with work these days,so she couldn't even distract herself with the other's presence. It seemed like the world was working against her at the moment. Momo felt so wound up,but she knew there was a quick fix when she needed to help herself unwind.  
  
Porn.  
  
Momo grabbed her laptop and started searching her regular sites, trying to find anything interesting to at least start the process ,but to her dismay nothing caught her attention. so she decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. soon she found herself on her common camgirls website that she secretly had bookmarked for certain reasons.  
  
She scrolled past many girls, not finding one that caught her interest until— wait a minute. Momo scrolled back up and stared at her screen for a good five minutes until the gears in her brain started working once again.  
  
What the fuck was Sana doing on a camgirls’ website?  
  
Momo stared at the screen for a couple more seconds before she found herself loading the webpage to get into Sana's...livestream. Once the page loaded she was met with Sana's big,brown eyes staring right at her via the screen.  
  
"Show me what you’re wearing? Do you guys wanna see it?"  
  
The dings that made Sana smile widely as she pushed herself back onto her knees. To say she looked beautiful would be a huge understatement. Momo was stunned to say the least. Sana leaned forward, back arched to give the perfect view of pink and white babydoll gown, the white thong that hugged her hips tightly was peeking from underneath.  
  
Sana turned slightly giving momo the perfect view of her ass, who knew she looked so good in thongs. There were so many things running in momo's mind ; but the most prominent thought was that sana looked hot as fuck even with the small pieces of clothing she had on that left nothing to the imagination had momo gasping for air.  
  
Sana spread her legs open slightly before giggling and closing them shut again, Momo felt as if she was going to cry, she didn't know Sana could be such a tease. The dings in going off made Sana spread her legs a little wider each time before she was fully showing herself off. The string of cloth going right over her clit, strained slightly as Sana pulled on it slightly, letting out a small whine.

 

Sana trailed two fingers up her folds while letting out a breathy moan, a finger sliding over her clit, her thighs tensing at the sensation. Knowing Sana she probably had been edging herself for a while, Momo couldn't believe her Sana was spread out for thousands of strangers to see, and there Momo was watching her. Momo couldn't deny the thought made her realize how wet she was.

 

Momo shed the rest of her clothes hastily, she wanted to be free as she watched her girlfriend fuck herself. She rubbed herself slowly as she kept her eyes on Sana.

 

“I have a special surprise for all of you, d’you wanna see?” Sana asked, the dings and the comments brought a small smile to her face before getting on her knees and turning around slowly.

 

“Holy shit…” Momo gasped at the sight in front of her. Sana had a small jewel sticking out between her cheeks.

 

“D-Do you guys like it? I’ve had it in all day just for you guys-” Sana cut herself off with a moan as she pulled on the object slightly. “The vibrations have been driving me crazy, I’ve been wearing it all day-” It was obvious that Sana was dripping, her voice wavered as she turned back around.

 

Momo rubbed herself as she watched the other open her legs wider pushing a finger in her hole slowly teasing herself. Momo let out a small groan as she pushed up against her own hand trying to push herself closer to her own release. Pants and panties now down to her ankles Momo spread herself open, finger toying with her clit as she watched Sana push and pull at the shining buttplug, other hand grabbing at what looked like a thin vibrator.

 

Sana turned herself back over, fingers running over her hardened nipples drawing a small gasp out of her as she squeezed at them, pink tip of the vibrator rubbing around her clit, but no direct contact. Sana had always loved teasing, especially when it was directed on herself.

 

As the brown haired girl’s whines got louder, Momo’s fingers started moving faster against her clit. The other’s next words made Momo’s heart stop—

 

“Can I cum? _Please_ can I cum? I’ve been such a good girl, please let me cum, I–” Her tone had raised to a higher octave, pants immediately following the question. Sana glanced towards the screen, a small smile on her face. Momo assumed she was granted permission because the other’s back arched slightly as her movements became shaking and quick. It was obvious she was close and so was Momo.

 

Thighs tensing as she let tiny whines and pleas, Sana held the vibrator right on her clit as her orgasm hit, drawing a loud moan out of her. The other’s orgasm led Momo to her own, making a mess on her bedsheets.

 

As Sana took a couple deep breathes she raised up, cheeks red, bangs sticking to her forehead, long hair barely covering her nipples, she let out a tiny giggle before giving a small wave and signing off.

 

Momo took in a deep breath as she looked down at her sheets. She shook her head at the mess she had made and let out a small moan as her fingers found their way back down between her thighs.

 

She already knew this was going to be a _long_ night.

  
*•*•*

 

Momo couldn't look Sana in the eye after that night. Not like she hasn't seen her girlfriend naked before, she has many of times mind you, but seeing her in such a certain light, made even her blush. She couldn't look her girlfriend in the eyes after watching her masturbate in front of so many people, just thinking about it made her uneasy— mostly horny but she really didn't need that right now in the middle of the damn library. She was supposed to hang out with Sana later today ,hopefully she could keep her problem in check.  
  
After staring at the same sentence for five more minutes she finally decided that there was nothing she could think about but Sana and how pretty she looked spread out showing herself to all of her viewers. She never thought she would've been into watching her girlfriend get off for other people ,but turns out that she came harder than she ever had before. She decided to call Sana and get some answers for what happened last night. Finally Sana picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Momo baby? I didn't think I was gonna hear from you until later. How are you? You still studyin'?" Sana chuckled.  
  
A smile made it’s way onto Momo’s face, she could hear the other's favorite cartoon going in the background, she couldn't believe this was the same girl who she had watched fuck herself with a vibrator. The thought alone made Momo cross her legs and let out a deep sigh. "I just wanna see you right now. You free?"  
  
"Of course baby! My roommate is gone for the day,you can come over. you’ve still got your spare key right?" Sana questioned ,pausing for a second.  
  
"Mhm yeah, see you later, love you too," and with that Momo was set on her way to Sana's apartment.

 

*•*•*

 

Momo smiled as she walked into Sana's apartment, taking off her shoes and walking to the other's room where she heard the cartoons coming from. She knocked twice before opening the door, just to be greeted with a very hyper Sana jumping in her arms. Momo barely had time to register the face that Sana was wearing the same thong she was wearing last night just slightly covered by her oversized sweater and tried to keep herself in check.  
  
"Hey baby how are you?" Sana asked as she held onto momo for dear life making it obvious that she didn't want to be let down anytime soon.  
  
Momo chuckled at the other's antics but kept her hold on the other as she sat them both down on her bed. "I, um, I just wanted to come talk to you that's all—"  
  
Sana looked at the other , eyebrows furrowed, "What do you wanna talk about?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Well yesterday, you were busy so I was looking at um– I was looking at stuff because I was really stressed so i went on this site and… you were... you were on and you looked really pretty–"  
  
Sana suddenly cut momo off, "So you watched one of my cam shows?"  
  
Momo felt her mouth go dry as she found herself nodding half relieved that she didn't have to say it.  
  
Sana took a few minutes before replying, "Did you like it?"  
  
That definitely wasn't what momo was expecting to hear, " _Huh_ ?"  
  
"I said, did you like it?" Sana asked once again , "Did you like watching me touch myself?"  
  
Momo felt the other's every move, how she started to move her hips ever so slightly against the other's bare thigh. Shelet out a small breath of air trying not to fall apart at the simple movement from the other. "I–yeah I did, I liked it alot, you looked so pretty baby."  
  
Even in the current situation sana's cheeks turned a light pink, she smiled as she took one of momo's hands trail it up her thigh to in between her legs. "How much did you  like it? Tell me,"  
  
It was Momo's turn to blush now as she recalled the images that had been burned into her memory since yesterday night, "Where should I begin? When you were dripping against that pretty little thong you’re wearing now ,or when you showed everyone cute your ass looked with a jewel peaking out in between them, hm?," Momo felt herself Sana start to drip onto her thigh.

 

Sana let a high whine before pressing their lips together cutting herself off from making any more noise. The kiss deepended quickly, both too eager to take their time.  
  
“Fuck please, I don’t want to wait, just do something please Momo,” Sana whined as she rubbed herself down harder against the other’s thigh.

 

“I’ll take care of you, my pretty baby, let’s get you out of this–” Momo trailed off as she pulled the other’s sweatshirt off, hands immediately going to cup the other’s bare breasts, “No bra?” She questioned as her fingers rolled over Sana’s hardening nipples.

 

“It just complicates things, now, please, do something, I want you in me Momo please,” Sana bounced slightly, arms wrapping around Momo’s neck.

 

Momo chuckled as she finally gave into the other’s pleas, hands gripping at her soft waist, one going in between her thighs, a finger trailing against the thin fabric covering the other’s clit. She rubbed the hard bud through the fabric feeling how wet the other truly was once again, it had always shocked her how easily Sana could get worked up. Another whine pulled Momo out of her momentary trance and she finally hooked her finger around the fabric and pulled it down the best she could until Sana was open for her again- just her this time around.

 

Momo slid her fingers up the other’s lips, stopping at her clit. Pushing in tight circles, she started moving in a slow rhythm, teasing the other until Sana’s tiny pants in her ear turned into pleas to go faster. Momo followed through, wanting to make her babygirl happy and satisfied.

 

It didn’t take long for Sana’s tiny pants to turn increasingly louder, into long drawn moans, back arched as her thighs tensed up, her cum flowing down Momo’s hand. Momo held her as the waves of aftershock took over Sana, tiny whines into her neck as she rode out her orgasm on Momo’s fingers. It was only until Momo was sure Sana was done, that she removed her fingers completely from the other’s folds.  
  
Sana breathed in and out deeply as she laid herself on Momo's chest, still naked and sweaty ,but she couldn't bring herself to care. Something came to mind as she raised up slightly, “What about you?” She questioned.

 

Momo smiled towards the other, giving her a short kiss on her puckered lips, “Don’t worry baby, I’m taken care of, trust me.”

 

Her words brought a smile to Sana’s face as she laid herself back down on her personal pillow. A couple of moments passed before Sana spoke up once again, "I think it’d be hot if you watched me do a cam show … like behind the camera you know?" Sana shrugged, a faint blush coating her cheeks. “Maybe you could even be in one with me one day...”  
  
"I’d be up for it baby," Momo smiled back at the other before pulling her in for one last kiss. “Alright let’s get cleaned up now,” Momo said as she got up slowly, hands gripping the other’s waist as she made her way to the bathroom.  


Sana smiled as she snuggled into the other’s neck once again, going to spend more time with the one she loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/seokiesfairys) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/seokiesbffie) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
